


Sick Day

by caramelariana



Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kid Fic, M/M, Sickfic, christmas in july, jk who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelariana/pseuds/caramelariana
Summary: The stomach flu tears through the Potter-Malfoy household.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: A Very Drarry Christmas [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/195611
Kudos: 40





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the Very Drarry Christmas collection. As with the other stories, the was originally posted on ff.net and written in 2011. Happy Christmas in July!

Harry stared gloomily at the fire as he sipped his tonic water. A plate of plain crackers was sitting on the table. Lily lay on the other end of the couch, snoring slightly. She had caught the stomach flu at daycare and quickly passed it on to her father. He held his breath as his stomach flipped, but sighed in relief when it finally settled.

He glanced at the bucket near Lily's head, grateful that it was finally empty. He had his own bucket near his feet, as it was a long trip to the bathroom when he was in a state of emergency. He tightened the blanket around his shoulders and looked at the clock on the mantle. Draco should be home from work soon. He hoped the blond would be up to making dinner, something that Lily and Harry could keep down.

The door opened and Harry heard the telltale signs of Draco taking off his coat and shoes. The blond seemed to be moving more slowly than usual. Harry watched as he collapsed into the armchair, not bothering to change his work clothes. His face was paler than usual and he looked as if he had been sweating slightly.

"Are you okay?" Harry rasped. His throat was still raw from the day's activities.

Draco flinched. "I think I caught it too," he said. He gazed at Harry. "And I now understand why you didn't want to take a potion. I feel like I would throw it right back up."

Harry nodded. "So I guess I shouldn't ask you to make dinner?" A suffering sigh answered his question. Harry frowned and took in the status of his body. He hadn't vomited for five hours, and as long as he didn't move too quickly his stomach mostly behaved. "I think I can manage to put some soup on," he thought aloud.

Draco groaned and leaned his head back against the chair. "I really would make it for you Harry. But I've been keeping my lunch down out of sheer will."

Harry chuckled with understanding. "I know exactly what you mean. That's okay; I have that muggle canned soup, so it won't take me too long." He stood slowly and paused to test his movement. Thankfully his stomach stayed still. With a sigh, he moved his bucket to Draco's seat. "When you do finally throw up—and you will—you can use my bucket." Draco looked thoroughly scandalized, causing Harry to giggle until his stomach protested the shaking. "I cleaned it out last time I used it." After ensuring that Draco accepted what would surely become necessary, Harry began moving to the kitchen. "I'll get you some tonic water."

The brunet sighed as he set about putting together the chicken soup. He hoped this stomach flu was one of those 24-hour flues. It was three days until Christmas, and he did not want to miss another one. He heard noise behind him and turned to find his three-year-old standing in the doorway. She rubbed her eyes and her braids had come loose. Harry smiled.

"Are you feeling better, Lily?" he asked.

She nodded. "Is Papa sick now?" she asked, small eyes full of concern.

He motioned her toward him and carefully bent down on his legs. The pain that shot though his knees reminded him that he hadn't really put them to use that day. He suffered through it and moved Lily's hair out of her eyes. "I think he is?" She nodded with a frown. "Where is he?"

"He's sleeping," she said.

Harry smiled. "I think we should let him sleep," he suggested.

She nodded. "Daddy?" she asked, pleading eyes being pulled into full force. "I think we should stay home and take care of Papa tomorrow."

Harry's heart melted at the suggestion. "I think your absolutely right Lily." He hugged her and then went back to making soup. Even as he marveled at his daughter's loving request, he hoped it wasn't possible for them to catch it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: when I wrote this fic I was recovering from my own stomach bug. The reason I am now able to edit and upload this fic here is that I am once again recovering from a stomach bug. Good times.


End file.
